Currently, transistor-transistor logic signal (TTL), mini-LVDS and RSDS interfaces are mostly used as interfaces between a control IC and a driving IC of a flat panel display. These three traditional interfaces are characterized in that all the driving ICs use a common data bus, and a row of data is transferred to the driving ICs in the order of one pixel point by one pixel point. Since the data received by the control IC is sent in the order of one pixel point by one pixel point, the control IC first transfers the data of the first driving IC, and then the data of the second driving IC, in turn. Thus, the occupying in the bus by the driving IC is split by time, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the figure, there are n pixel points 201 in a panel, and each pixel point has sub-pixels 202 of three colors, red, green and blue (R in FIG. 1 refers to red, G refers to green, and B refers to blue). There are 3*n gray data in this row. In actual practice, data of RGB of the first pixel are transferred in the first pixel clock, and data of RGB of the second pixel are transferred in the second pixel clock, and in turn, data of RGB of the nth pixel are transferred in the nth pixel clock. It is known that there are only 64 gray levels in a 6-bit monitor, thus during data transfer of this row, many gray data are transferred repeatedly. That is to say, efficiency of data transfer is relatively low. Reference number 203 is a clock signal for transferring data between the control IC and the driving IC. Reference number 204 is a data sequence for transferring data between the control IC and the driving IC.
In order to improve transferring rate and quality, there appeared some techniques recently, such as point-to-point differential signal (PPDS) proposed by National Semiconductor in US, and Wisebus and current-control-mode differential signal (CMADS) proposed by Samsung in Korea. Although these interface techniques separate the transfer data buses, the transfer of corresponding pixel points within a driving IC is also performed in the order of one pixel point by one pixel point. If the same gray data are transferred in a driving IC, a phenomenon of image data being repeatedly transferred will still occur.